hitomi
by fanfictionfan456
Summary: what happens when a girl with no knowledge of Naruto world is reborn there? she does not try to change the plot,she dont try to befriend the main character or she does not try to make the hot single genius to fall in love with her,and save the world,yet all that happen without her trying...,want to know then come find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N

This is my first story so please forgive any mistakes; I have been meaning to write a fan fiction for a long time

Chapter 1

Life or death is not as complicated as we make them. We humans concentrate on death so much that we don't realise that we lost so much time, every year we live, more daunting death becomes.  
Life and death is a never ending cycle, one comes after another. We fear death so much that we don't live our life. There is a saying "we don't realise a value of something until we lose it".no truer words were ever spoken. I always thought that death is the end.

I was very ambitious person, I had many dreams, and one of the biggest dreams in my life was to make a difference in the world, to leave my mark. I hoped that I would accomplish something great that the world would never forget my experience. Death to me was when people forget my existence. 

So I spent most of my life trying to fulfil my dreams, I worked hard, from sun rise to sunset, all I would do is work, I had no social life, I rarely spend time with my parents. I always thought that after I achieve my dreams I would enjoy my life,

I regret many things, when my time came to face death, I was not prepared. I thought I had more time I am still in my twenties. Death came suddenly, I don't even know how I died, I know I am died, my entire life flash in front of my life, at the end I realise my biggest mistake, it was not that I could not fulfil my dreams, it was not even my death, even I died after achieving my dreams I still would be regretting realise that my life was meaningless, there was nothing in my life that would provide a peace of happiness,

I know that people would feel my loss but they won't miss me, they would feel the loss of my potential, of what I could have achieved, my parents would miss me of course but after some time they would recover, I was hardly in their life, that they would miss my presence, my friends were few, I rarely would make time for them, and relationship was hardly ever my priority.

And here I am, dead, passed away, body probably rotting somewhere and I am stuck in a black hole. They are many theory of dead, many debate, people spend life time to know what happens after someone dies, and I can tell them nothing! There is nothing after death, only me and my memories, and I wish I had done more with my time, maybe travel abroad, like some of my friends, watched movies in my school days rather that spending them studying,. Well now I know why people say to make good memories, it's not to reminisce in our old age ,but it is to provide to some comfort in my time in this darkness, there is no light, oh how I miss light, where is my salvation, my reward or punishment, I know that I am not a bad person, I spend my whole life trying to do good things, though it was for selfish reason ,yet I never did anything wrong, I never committed any crime. I was considered a very good human being so why am I here!

At this point I would prefer hell.

There must be a reason why I am here

I am dying for something to happen, ohh wait I am already dead ha hah ha-ha

" **Hello is anybody listening please get me out of here** " I SCREAMED

"I wished I can relive my life "I said to my self

Suddenly there was light something was happening, I don't know what but I know that it will be better that staying here, hope I don't end up in hell.

I woke up, I realise I was sleeping, oh how I missed sleeping. Now where am i? I blinked my eyes, I cannot see….oh wait I can see ,I blinked again, I can see but ,everything is very blurred. I can see people, what I thing is people all I see is giant blur moving things. But I cannot complain anything is preferable that that black hole.

I tried to get up, but for some reason my body feel very heavy. Alright no need to panicking i think someone is coming, I open my mouth to asked them what is going on.''ba oh ohm'' I said ,that is not what I meant to say, I tried again, same result, or rather I feel very exhausted, I didn't even do anything, yet I feel like sleep,

I tried to fight against my sleep but I was easily defeated, I will try again when I woke up, at least I am alive again , rather I never died ,with a happy sign I surrender myself to sleep.

My days went on like this every day I would wake up try to move or speak, anything and soon I would be exhausted. On the bright side someone is taking care of me, every morning I would be fed, cleaned.

For some reason I could not control my emotion, whenever I feel uncomfortable, hungry, scared, I would cry, like I baby ,seriously I am not joking, it's so embarrassing for I grown up person to behave this way, but no matter how I tried I was a slave to my emotions. But the people taking care of me never complain, thought I cannot under the sound, but their tone was always very soft.

After thinking for I long time, I came to a conclusion that my body was paralysed and I woke up from coma, it makes sense. But good news is that I am recovering, I am not totally paralysed. what feel like months, I can move, or rather I can move my hands, see progress, may be after few years, I can get up or try to gain back my speech.

I try not to be depress what my caretaker talks to me even though I cannot understand the word ,I reward their effort by smiling or laughing. Clearly they are helping me recover, even though my situation is bleak,I try to happy, anything is better that black hole.

One day when I woke up I realise I could see Clearly , I was happy, I started laughing loudly, earning my voice, my caretakers came to me, I could clearly see them ,it was a women she looked young, about twenty she was beautiful, she had very pale skin and black hair and brown eyes, looking at her I fell in love with her ,I already loved her voice, but now that I had regain my sight I loved her, for month she took care of me ,never complaining .after the young women a young man enter the room, he was my other caretaker, even though the lady took care of me more but this man was fun, I loved him to, moving my head in his direction, I took in his features, he was taller than the lady, he too had black hair ,and fair skin, he had the most beautiful eyes I ever seen ,they were bright green in colour, I loved those eyes. Looking at them ,I felt loved, they smiled at me, watching me be happy.

They came neared me ,and suddenly at came to the conclusion that they were very big, reaching towards them ,I moved my had, the man gently held my hand, I notice that my had was very small, it looked like a baby hand, small soft, new.

I died, then I stayed in a black hole, and now I am a baby.

I got my wish; I get to relive my life. But this is not what I meant.

I never thought that I will be reincarnated.

I did only thing my new body knew to do I cried

I hope u all like this chapter; I will update soon, please review.

Till next time good bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

After screaming myself to exhaustion, I fell asleep .my parents obviously were worried, but I did not care.

Many days went, and I had given up on myself. I would no longer make any moment or sound. I was in denial.

Reincarnation was a myth, someone with great imagination had come up with that idea to make themselves feel better about was scientifically impossible.

All my day I would try to come up with reasonably rational explanation, but nothing was justifying what I was seeing with my own eyes.

My hand were too small to be anything other than baby hands, everything was either too big, or I was too small.

Every day that I was not accepting my reality, I could feel myself growing weaker.

Ever since that day I made the discovery of my rebirth, my house had gone quite, my parents knew that something was wrong with me since my crying fit, but they were helpless, they tried to help me ,they changed my nappy, gave me a bath ,tried to fed me, make funny faces.

nothing would generate any response from me. Finally went I started losing weight they grew scared and took me to a doctor.

It was the first time since my vision was cleared that I was outside, whatever I was expecting my new world was, that was not it.

After carefully covering me in blanket, my mother took me outside. I still could not understand their language but I recognise few words. The first word would be hitomi.

My mother would utter my name so lovingly, as if it was the most beautiful name in the world, that it was impossible for me to not accept my new name.

From my perspective I could only look up, expecting to see tall skyscraper, all I saw was tall green trees. It looked normal accept, I could literally feel the trees. It never happen in my old world.

Feeling the trees was not unpleasant, rather the trees gave an aura of peace ,power and protection, if I concentrated I could feel a presence in all the trees.

Before my eyes cleared, I could feel my parent, which I chalked it up as sixth sense, now I could feel more people, some very faintly as if they are very weak and small matchstick which had some potential to start a fire, while some were strong like candles with limited power.

No one person was same, everyone felt differently.

Like any normal baby, my thought were all over the place, I could not concentrate on one thing.

Everything in my new world was distracted me, first the strange trees, next the people with some kind of energy in them and now flying people….wait what.

May be I am hallucinating, people don't fly, I tried to mumble, but gibberish came through my mouth.

For the first time since that day hearing me make a sound, my parents stopped and looked at me closely, but I was not paying them any attention looking at the sky I tried to tell myself that I was mistaken when it happen again, people were flying I started to make noise, my infant body did only thing when faced with negative emission,….. it cried.

My parent looked around to see what had distress me, and they found the culprit,…. the flying people.

But they did not behave like I was expected them to behave,

either they could not see the flying people as it would simply be a production of my imagination,

or they would be shocked seeing such impossible feats of defying gravity.

They just smiles, as if people flying or rather on further observation jumping through roof top (like that crazy hulk) was normal thing.

They continued their journey again, while my mother tried to calm me, seeing their reaction, I came to the conclusion that what I was seeing was normal to my parents.

I calmed down and stopped crying.

Seeing me stop crying my parent gave out a relived signed.

I started to observe my surrounding again to see if I see any more unusual thing .other that the huge mount with faces carved in it(which was very similar, like mount Rushmore).nothing was strange.

Though the Rushmore copy mountain, did not exist in my old life

"I wonder what it meant" I thought to my self

My parents took me to a tall building, it was built in an very old fashion way, actually everything reminded me of the old 80's.

Judging by the strong antiseptic smell, my parents took me to the hospital.

We waited for long time that I fell asleep, a cold sensation woke me up, I started panicking myself in an unfamiliar place, the soothing sound of my mother calmed me down.

I started remember what happen before I fell asleep, a doctor was examining me.

After much prodding and poking, the doctor finished.

My mother's dress me again and they all sat on the table while the old doctor explains my condition.

Though I could not understand the words my parents seems to calm down.

Before I fell asleep all I could think of, was this new world, obviously I was not in my old world, this place felt different.

Maybe I was born in a new dimension. With that thought I felt asleep.

"Tomorrow I would find out what is going on", I thought to myself.

This is my second chapter hope you all liked it


End file.
